lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
White Grounder
Sometime ago I found some old DVD's in the basement. I was exited at what I found, I love re-living my childhood memories. But these tapes that I pulled out, I didn't recognize them. They were somewhat torn up and stained, but I could still read the cover. "Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog" it said. I went upstairs and put it in the DVD player, and hit play. At first nothing came up, but then there was a lot of static noises. I thought my player was broken, but It wasn't. I stated hearing the happy music playing, as expected. The video kept playing, and it showed a picture of Sonic and Tails walking, then it went back to the static noises, and the picture froze on the screen. It was all jittery now and then my 6 year-old daughter came in to the living room. She asked me what I was watching, and then I told her. She came and sat down on the couch with me. The video then skipped to when Sonic was all by himself, mumbling something. I don't remember exactly what he said, but I know he said something about the SSSSSS (Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad). But the way he was talking was unusual, he sounded like he was going to cry almost. That's when I started to question if this was real or not. When I was little, I did not remember seeing this episode at all. The screen went black again. This, I started getting annoyed at. I almost wanted to take the disc out, but yet I wanted to know what would happen. My daughter, Allie, left the room, claiming it was boring. That was good, because I looked back on the screen to see blood dripping down. Then I heard laughter, followed by Sonic screaming. My daughter ran back in the room to come watch, but then I told her to leave. She did as I told her, and I went back to watch. I heard the laughter of familiar characters; like Scratch and Grounder. Then it just cut off and left Grounder laughing, but it was echoing a lot. Myself, I started getting a little spooked, but itching to know what would happen, I sat through it. After a few minutes, the laughter cut off. And I heard Dr. Robotnik's voice in the background. "CLEAN THIS UP YOU DUMB BO-" Then I heard a slicing noise and splattering of some sort, and I heard Grounder laughing again. Then there was a flash on the screen, it was Grounder, but half his body was cut off, and he was white, with black eyes and no arms or mouth. I jumped back at the sight of that, and at this point I stood up, and was ready to take the disk out. I started hearing the echoing laughter again, but it was getting deeper and I started hearing and I started hearing children screaming, followed with the slicing noise again, and blood splatters along with flesh. The last image I saw on the screen was another picture of this 'White Grounder" character, but with a full body and mouth. This image that I saw, I wasn't very scared because it looked like it had been cut out of a cheap photo editing computer software. After I saw that image, I took the disk out. I couldn't bare to hear or see what was going to happen next. I put the DVD back in it's case and I haven't took it out ever since. Actually, I've been thinking of burning it. Ever since that night, I stay awake sometimes thinking about how horrific the actual full-length episode really was, and the sicko who wrote it. Category:Sonic Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:TELAVISHUN Category:Vidya games Category:Lost episudes Category:Cliche Madness Category:Stupid is as the main character does